


AN UNBEARABLE FACT

by hereruha



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Drama, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Ruki shook his head, a smile tugging his plump lips. </span>
  <br/>
  <i>Good night, huh? I’m not sure he will have one. He might not even make it to the morning, </i>
  <br/>
  <span>he thought, his eyes slightly gleaming in the dark. </span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	AN UNBEARABLE FACT

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

He looked up to gaze at the indigo sky, a mischievous grin stretching his black-painted plump lips as his golden eyes fell upon Heaven’s doors. He licked his fangs as the sheer thought of corrupting one of them passed through his mind.

He let himself slide down his house’s roof and landed on the ground, his heels clacking against the pavement. In a few hours the hunt would begin, and he already knew where he would go. He wanted to try an archangel, one not easy to break. The demon would have to fly until the most secured and remote towers, trying as much as possible to stay unnoticed. Archangels were the most protected because they were the most needed in the angels’ society, but they also were the best to corrupt. Just by thinking about it, the black-haired male could feel his blood boiling from excitement in his veins.

He felt something softly brushing his back before two hands grabbed him by the shoulders to make him turn around. He didn’t fight back when he felt lips on his, a tongue licking his bottom lip, asking for access. He parted his lips, giving in to the bleached blond male. He didn’t try to dominate the kiss, knowing perfectly how was the other. A soft growl escaped his lips as they stopped kissing, their lips slightly brushing, hesitating between continuing or not. The demon looked up to meet familiar silver irises.

“Horny?” he asked, a knowing smirk spread on his lips as he grinded against the other.  
“Hm… You know me.”

The demon shrugged, licking his lips, and grabbed the other’s hand to guide him inside the house.

✡✡✡

He glanced at the angel lying next to him, his eyes slightly lingering over the perfectly shaped chest, which still slightly heaved. The demon rolled on his side and gently pushed away a few strands from the blond’s face.

“Who are you picking this time?” the angel asked, looking at the demon from the corner of his eye.  
“Another archangel.” replied the demon, smiling deviously.  
“Isn’t it too risky? I think they start to know how you work, Ruki.” the blond said, rolling on his side to face the other.

He laughed at the angel’s statement. Sometimes he had the feeling the other never had fallen, but he knew it wasn’t the case. After all, Ruki was the one to corrupt Reita’s soul five centuries ago. He had seen the angel giving in to lust and envy, and he had seen him falling. However the demon had caught him before he would crash on the ground, somehow he had taken a liking in the angel and didn’t want him to die.

“I’m not kidding Ru, they know there’s only one person going for archangels.” sighed Reita, closing his eyes.  
“Rei, you were an archangel. Since you’ve fallen, other archangels either fell or died from my doings. Yet, Heaven’s guards never caught me.”

He ran his fingers through his own hair, damp from the sex he just had had with the fallen angel. Reita always came for it before the hunt, well, not only at that time, but it was something the demon knew would happen. He never had asked why though. He wasn’t sure if Reita had completely overcome the fact that he had fallen, and thus was banished from Heaven. Of course he could still sneak in, but Ruki was quite convinced that it would only pain the angel.

The black-haired man got up and headed to the bathroom. He could already hear some people gathering in the streets, slowly getting ready for the hunt. The small demon really wondered if this time he would get one who would talk. He wasn’t going for archangels just for pleasure, there was more to it, and only Reita knew about it. It had taken some time to Ruki to admit why he had gone after the blond, but in the end, he didn’t see why he should still hide the truth. Reita was what you could associate to a best friend, with benefits in this case.

He took a quick shower, sighing heavily as he noticed hickeys on his neck. The fallen angel couldn’t stop himself from marking Ruki each time they had sex. He stared at his reflexion in the mirror. He had shoulder-length black hair and golden eyes surrounded by long black eyelashes. He had a flawless smooth white porcelain skin, even if right now it was slightly marked by some of Reita’s love bites and finger marks on his hips. He wasn’t tall and was quite thin, though he had the right curves at the right places, his body could almost have been described as feminine if it weren’t for his flat chest. His species must have helped for his whole appearance. He knew that if it weren’t for his incubus side, he wouldn’t have such an attractive body as well as aura. Ruki was half-vampire and half-incubus, what people down here as well as in Heaven had named ‘vamp’. He always thought ‘vamp’ was just the abbreviation of vampire, but it seemed like there was more to it than he thought. He didn’t care though, he didn’t need a label.

He took the clothes he had already prepared for the night and slid them on before putting some makeup. He could already hear Reita’s voice saying _‘you look like a mummy, though a sexy one’_. Ruki’s chest and arms were literally wrapped in black leather strips, he wore black shorts and thigh boots with five inch heels. He had decided to wear some jewellery too, a heavy gold chain necklace, a few bracelets and some rings, one having an encrusted ruby. He had decided to make himself up in a similar way as before, eyes surrounded by black eye shadow and eyeliner, crimson red lips. He didn’t think about covering the hickeys though, he didn’t really care about what the others thought about it.

The vamp walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Reita was gone, certainly preparing himself in his own room. Making Reita fall had changed Ruki’s life. He had been used to living alone for a few centuries when he corrupted the angel. Afterwards they had decided to live together, Ruki’s house being big enough for that. Never had the vamp thought he would live with someone again, not with what had happened a thousand years ago.

“You think you’re going to seduce an angel by looking like a mummy?” laughed the fallen angel as he joined the vamp in front of the house.  
“Well, you tell me. Don’t you want this nice piece of ass?” smirked Ruki, slightly wiggling his butt.  
“Yeah, maybe after the hunt I’ll eat you up again.” replied the blond, spanking the vamp as he walked past him.

The dark-haired male groaned in response, but soon laughed as well. He was quite sure that the fallen angel would have his way with him once they’d be back from the hunt, though that might take a few days.

Ruki made his way between all the people that had gathered in the park where they always went before a hunt. He could see new faces, a lot actually. This meant there would be a lot of newbies this time, and it slightly worried him. The youngsters knew nothing about the hunts, they only had heard about them, but they didn’t know how it exactly worked. They didn’t know angels really were keen on killing demons without a second thought. Most of the young ones thought that with the purity the angels pride themselves on came some sort of kindness, but they were wrong. Angels were as horrible as demons. At least, demons didn’t hide their true intentions. Ruki already knew some people wouldn’t come back from the hunt, it always was the case. But he just hoped Reita would manage to return home safe and sound, as always. He really didn’t care about the others, they could get caught for all he cared. They hadn’t helped him back then, so why would he bother with them now?

Soon the vamp saw people slowly disappearing and taking off. They had to hide themselves, and cloaking spells were the best way to do so.

An arm wrapped around his waist and he looked up to lock eyes with Reita.

“I know you think I’m exaggerating, but be careful.” said the fallen angel, kissing the demon on the cheek before disappearing himself.

Once he could feel Reita was really gone, Ruki swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. The fallen angel always worried so much about the little demon that he started to doubt his own choice of victim. He shook his head and made his wings appear before he let himself disappear into darkness. Unlike the others, he actually hid in shade, that was how his cloaking spell worked.

He spread his wings, slightly rolling his shoulders to get used to the feeling of having them out, and finally took off himself, hearing some of his fellow demons laughing and already entering houses, choosing their victims. He went through Heaven’s gates and slightly shivered as he felt the usual disgusting purity of this place go through him. He hated it, the hypocrisy this place was full of, he couldn’t stand it. He would already have set Heaven on fire if it weren’t for _him_.

His golden eyes scanned his surroundings, noticing a few guards, but none of them sensed him, they were completely oblivious of what was happening behind closed doors. They couldn’t hear the screams, the moans and the groans coming from those once pure angels. Only tomorrow would they notice that the hunt had begun, but it would already be too late, they would already have lost some of their people, either to death or to Hell.

It didn’t take him long before he reached the archangels’ quarters, the moon seemed to be on his side tonight, he hadn’t had any difficulties hiding. He grabbed the pendant that was hidden under his top, the one he never removed. He gritted his teeth as he sped up, grazing a tower’s wall as he went up to the last window, the only open one. He peeked in, but no one was in the bedroom. There was just a candle on a nightstand, the flame dancing with the slight breeze. He entered the room, sensing nobody in the other rooms either. A smirk slowly stretched his bloody-red lips as he walked to the bed and blew out the candle. Normally he would have gone for lust to make the angel he would soon meet fall, but he had a weird feeling this time. He took a few steps back until he bumped into a corner, next to the bed. His cloaking spell was still effective, thus, the complete darkness of the room made him unnoticeable.

“We will talk about this tomorrow Aoi, for now I just want to rest.”

The vamp stiffened as he heard a voice coming from another room, the archangel living here must have come back.

“Alright, good night Uruha.”

Ruki shook his head, a smile tugging his plump lips. _Good night, huh? I’m not sure he will have one. He might not even make it to the morning,_ he thought, his eyes slightly gleaming in the dark. He closed his eyelids, knowing that his irises would betray him. His eyes always seemed to not be affected by the spell, at least, not for long.

It didn’t take long for the archangel to walk in the room. Right now, the vamp wished he could open his eyes, just to see the man. He could feel so much power coming from him, his aura was overwhelming. He definitely wasn’t a young archangel.

“Hm… Didn’t I light a candle before?”

Ruki stifled a laugh as much as possible as he heard the other talk to himself. He heard a snap and was sure the angel just had lit the candle by magic. The vamp heavily sighed and made a few steps, opening his eyes to see the other man. He was surprised by what he saw. This man didn’t look like an angel, he would fit more easily in the demons community actually. He had dark brown shoulder-length hair with a light brown strand, blond to the tip, a bit longer than the rest. His eyes looked like ice itself, light-blue. The colour was brought out by his dark makeup. The vamp had the feeling the archangel could freeze anyone with a simple glance. His bow-shaped lips were painted in black, clearly not something that fitted the image of a pure being. The man was tall, way taller than the demon. He was dressed in a black military outfit, he hadn’t even taken off his boots. The only proof the vamp had from the other’s purity was the pristine white colour of his wings.

“Who are you?”

Ruki rolled his eyes and set a hand on his hip, leaning against one of the bedposts.

“Are you dumb or what?” the vamp asked, locking eyes with the archangel.  
“What is a demon doing here?”

Ruki was pleasantly surprised by the other’s ease. All the archangels he had met had been on their guard the moment they had seen the demon. He licked his lips, straightening himself up.

“Do you really need to ask?” he smirked.  
“You’re hunting.”  
“Bingo, dove.” giggled the demon.  
“I thought you wouldn’t try it this year, knowing what happened last year.” Uruha said, sitting on a chair.  
“I don’t care about what happens to idiots who can’t even hide properly.” replied Ruki, cleaning invisible dust from his left shoulder.

The archangel frowned at the other’s reply. He knew how demons were, and they weren’t like this one. This one seemed to have nothing to lose, he wasn’t on his guard, he even seemed a bit out of it, as if his mind was set somewhere else. Demons cared a lot about each others, especially after what had happened a thousand years ago. For humans, a millennium was a long period of time, but for angels and demons, it felt like yesterday. Moreover, last year things had turned out pretty badly during the hunt.

“You came to make me fall, didn’t you?” he asked, his eyes set on the other’s lithe body.  
“It seems like that’s what I’m here for.” replied Ruki, plumping down on the bed, legs widely spread.

The archangel hummed in response.

“But I don’t think it’s necessary.” he continued, a cocky smile stretching his lips.  
“Why?”

Ruki unconsciously bit his thumb, his gaze roaming over Uruha’s body. He stood up and walked to the archangel, who didn’t flinch even one bit as the space between the two beings diminished.

In fact, the archangel couldn’t tear his gaze away from the demon. He was mentally undressing the small man who was approaching him in a feline gait. His milky skin seemed to call for him, it seemed to ask to be marked by him in any possible way. His glistening eyes seemed to be liquid gold, and even if Uruha could see something threatening in those irises, he couldn’t keep himself from thinking those were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

The vamp slightly leaned towards the other and grabbed his chin, making him look in his eyes.

“Because you’re already sullied, sugar.” whispered Ruki, his hot breath brushing over Uruha’s lips.

The archangel felt a shiver trail down his spine. The demon had seen right through him and they had been in the same room for around twenty minutes only. Angels who had been at his sides for centuries never had noticed his darkest secrets.

“But this doesn’t mean you’re of no use to me.”

He was surprised by the drastic change of tone in the raven-haired’s voice. It had been sultry a few seconds ago, but now it was harsh, deprived of any emotion. He felt the demon’s nails dig in his skin before he pulled away, going back to the bed.

“You were already an archangel a thousand years ago, am I right?”

Uruha narrowed his eyes, wondering where this would lead, but still nodded in approval.

“So you’re one of those who instigated the killing spree on my people.”

He could clearly hear venom, hatred, in the other’s voice now. If Uruha thought he would get out of this unharmed, he was wrong. He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

“What would it change if I were?”

Ruki glared at him, clutching at his necklace. Why did the angel seem so comfortable? The vamp couldn’t figure if it were just a façade or if the other really felt that way. He was on the edge of the abyss, he was perfectly aware of it. He could say whatever he wanted to Reita, he could even lie to himself as much as he wanted, but he knew it would soon be the end of everything. He could almost cry, knowing that this was his last chance to find _him_. Time clearly didn’t heal anything, it only made the hole in his heart deepen.

He could be the very self-confident demon he just had been a few minutes ago, as well as a lost and defenceless one.

He stood up once again and before the archangel could make a move he was over him, a foot on his chest pinning him to the ground as he had made him fall from his chair. A low growl came out of his throat and his eyes gleamed even more than before.

Uruha gasped, staring at the small man. He hadn’t seen it coming, even though he had been on his guard, the demon had been too fast for him. He could feel the heel of the other’s shoe digging in his chest. He was strong, he might have seemed frail, but he just looked that way.

“I’m fed up of playing.” snarled Ruki, taking off his necklace.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” groaned the archangel.

The vamp hissed in response and crouched down, still holding the other down. He opened the pendant, biting his lower lip as he looked once again at the picture, which was framed by gold.

“Where is he?” he asked, showing the photo to the angel, hiding his that was on the other side.

Uruha frowned as he saw the man in the picture. He was familiar but… His eyes widened as it hit him. Even though he had played with the demon’s emotions by saying he might have been one of those who had ordered the massacre of a thousand years ago, he wasn’t. He was a new archangel back then, recently promoted at the time. He had no words in what had been decided by the others, but he clearly remembered seeing a man similar to the one in this picture in the dungeon.

“What do you want from him?” he asked, locking eyes with the black-haired demon.  
“That’s none of your business, just tell me where he is.” growled Ruki.

The archangel heaved a sigh and looked away. He was signing his own death warrant, but he didn’t want to lie. He didn’t know who was this demon, but he seemed desperate for answers, and even if Uruha wasn’t sure if what he was about to say was the truth, that was what had been told to him.

“He’s dead.”

Ruki stared at the angel in disbelief. _Dead?_ That had to be a lie, _he_ wouldn’t die, _he_ wouldn’t abandon him behind. He dropped the necklace and stepped back, tears stinging his eyes. He glanced one last time at the archangel, who was still lying on the ground, his eyes clearly set on Ruki. The vamp bit his lip, trying to hide a quiver, and jumped out of the window. He had nothing anymore, now that he knew _he_ was dead, he had nothing to fight for anymore. He rose in the night sky, wanting nothing but to get away from this repellent place.

**Author's Note:**

> For the looks, Ruki has the DOGMA/UGLY style. Reita is like in DOGMA, I didn't mention the mask but he wears it. Uruha has the 13th anniversary's style here.


End file.
